


The First Time I Met Him

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [160]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Social Media, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Crowley choked on his coffee as he backread the chat from the comfort of his home
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling & Adam Young, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [160]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 39
Kudos: 440
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	The First Time I Met Him

TreeOfJesse (she/her): @Alumni what were your first meetings with Dr Crowley like?

AppleEaterTM: Let's see. The first time I met Dr Crowley, I learned that he was someone who would let his husband tease him mercilessly just so that I wouldn't be embarrassed

TommyThisnThat: The first time I met him, he effectively threw me a lifeline and gave me my hope back

JustEd: Same ^

WouldWorker: The first time I met him, he stopped and offered me help

CassandraProphet: This ^

2Gentle4MyWheels: This ^

NotByTheBook: The first time I met him was when he and his husband took the time to correct some major misconceptions I had

NotAChocolateWar: The first time I met him, I mistook him for one of the groundskeepers, but he let me stay for ages anyway

AncientAbbey: The first time I met him, he stopped in the pouring rain to offer me a lift

LessRamMoreEwe: A friend introduced me the first time I really met him, and he let me shelter in his greenhouse until the shitstorm passed

NotADoorMatt: The first time I met him, he hid me and my then boyfriend from a bunch of bigoted bullies and protected us

TLight: Almost the same for me, except nowhere to hide, so he just tore strips off them until they left

MagnificentPete: My first meeting with him was - not good. He snapped at me, and I absolutely deserved it

JustEd: He was just there when I needed someone to talk to. He gave me some good advice

ToBOrNotToB: This ^

LostDuckling: Same. ^ Mostly

RoadLight: OMG This ^ I was such an entitled jerk back then, and he was blunt enough to tell me directly some stuff I needed to hear rather than what I wanted to

AValiantScar: The first time I saw him, I, uh, thought he looked very soft and kind (later events proved me mistaken about some things, but not that)

Antichrist: The real first time I met him, I was just a kid, and he gave me the support I needed to stand up to my lousy biodad.

Antichrist: Then I met him again as an adult and he kindly pointed me in the right direction

DocToBe: You know he's probably reading this, right?

Crowley choked on his coffee as he backread the chat from the comfort of his home. He reached for the keyboard to deny it fiercely, then shoved himself away from the desk, a spluttering whine emerging from his throat.

Aziraphale came puttering through with a mug of his own. "Something wrong, dearest?"

Crowley jabbed a wordless finger at the screen. Aziraphale came to stand behind him, plump hands soft on his shaking shoulders, peering at the words.

"Oh, my dear."

"Yeah. Stripping me bare, angel. I'll have no reputation left. What am I going to do?" Crowley's hands danced frantically up and down, matched only by the rising fear in his voice. "I can't... They'll want...."

"Breathe, Crowley," Aziraphale said gently. "We'll find a way."

"Unforgiveable! That's what I _am_! And they're all..." If his leg hadn't been dodgy, he'd have been pacing.

"Yes, dear, I can see that."

"I need to move." Crowley stood and snatched the car keys from their hook. "I'm going for a drive. Don't wait up for me."

For a moment, Aziraphale looked as if he might argue. Then he closed his mouth tight on it and only stretched up to lay the briefest of kisses on Crowley's snake tattoo. "Mind how you go."

"Will do. Promise, angel." And then he was gone.

Aziraphale swallowed back an old fear, and then turned to the chat.

FlamingSword: The first time I met him, he reassured me, in a snarky, sarcastic sort of way, and then proceeded to rant about everything wrong with the world.

FlamingSword: He may have a kind heart somewhere in there, but I can confirm he is most definitely a grouchy old sod, and absolutely vicious if you get on the wrong side of him.

FlamingSword: He utterly destroyed a co-worker once...

**Author's Note:**

> Social chat names
> 
> Eve - AppleEaterTM  
> Warlock - NotAChocolateWar  
> Aziraphale - FlamingSword  
> Pete - MagnificentPete  
> Sue - 2Gentle4MyWheels  
> Ed - JustEd  
> Lucille - AValiantScar  
> Jo - WouldWorker  
> Abby - AncientAbbey  
> Matt - NotADoorMatt  
> Tom - TommyThisnThat  
> Luc - LostDuckling  
> Paul - RoadLight  
> Kane - TLight  
> Adam - Antichrist  
> Simon - DocToBe  
> B - ToBOrNotToB  
> Cass - CassandraProphet  
> Jess - TreeOfJesse (she/her)  
> Izzie - LessRamMoreEwe  
> Anathema - NotByTheBook


End file.
